The Hearts True Desire
by tydeerose
Summary: Robin is given his hearts true desire, and thats to be Bruce's real son.Now Richard thinks Bruce is his real dad and that his true parent were just one of robins first cases. Bruce/dick father/son stuff


A/N: so here is my new story hope you like it

italics are thoughts

Robin's POV

I slowly awoke from unconsciousness to realize two things: one, I was suspended in the air by my hands, tied above my head, and my feet both tied together, and two, Batman was not here. And my head was killing me; I probably took a blow to the head at some point, I could feel the blood dripping from my hair and onto my uniform. _Definitely got hit with something._

"Well, our sleeping Robin awakes," said a voice that took me a moment to recognize: Harley Quinn.

I tried to get in some witty, I'm-going-to-butcher-the-English-language comment but realized there was a gag in my mouth. I must've really been out of it to not notice that.

"Don't bother tryin' to talk, just listen. I'm sure you'll _love_ my latest project, puddin'." Harley stated with a slight laugh.

_Yeah, not like I have a choice._

"I decided to give you the best thing in the world: your heart's true desire. I am so generous to you, even though Mistah J says I shouldn't be." As Harley talked she walked around the room and pushed a few buttons and grabbed some levers, all the while twirling a rose bud in her fingers. She then set up a laser pointed right at me. Why is it _always_ a laser? Then there was a whirring sound and a bright white light and then all black again like the void of sleep.

Normal POV

As the light died down, Batman burst through the window. Without hesitation, he attacked.

After a short battle Harley Quinn was knocked out and handcuffed to a pole.

Batman quickly went to his partner's side, his first reaction after knowing the danger was put to rest.

"Robin, wake up," Batman said in a voice he only uses with Robin, his nicer-than-Batman-but-still-kinda-Batman voice, while lightly tapping the side of the boy's face. When Robin gave no response, he quickly sliced off the ropes that bound him and whisked him to the Batmobile as he heard the screeching of sirens coming closer to take Harley away.

A quick drive in the Batmobile at speeds over a hundred miles per hour later, they were at the Batcave. Batman took off his cowl, becoming Bruce Wayne, and took Robin out of the car and over to the medical bay where Alfred was already waiting.

Bruce gave a quick nod to Alfred, which the butler returned, and they started tending to Robin's wounds, no words between the two needed.

After they finished stitching the gash on the side of Robin's, now Dick Grayson, head, he started to wake up.

Bruce was quickly at his ward's side and asked, "Richard, can you hear me?"

"Ugh... What hit me?" Dick asked as he tried to sit up. His head was throbbing.

Bruce gently pushed him back down and asked, "What happened?"

"…I don't remember, Dad, sorry," Dick said a little dejected and disappointed in himself. He knew he should remember.

Bruce and Alfred were momentarily frozen. Dick never called Bruce 'Dad'; it was like an unspoken law. He didn't want to replace his real father, and Bruce did not want to try and replace him. It was the mutual trust of mentor and apprentice that bonded them, not a father and son relationship.

"Dick," Bruce said sternly to get his attention, voice serious.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dick asked while turning his head slightly to look at him better, soft blue eyes shining innocently.

Bruce didn't want to be to blunt, but, then again, he was Gotham's Dark Knight, but Dick had never called him 'Dad' before, therefore he had no idea how to react. It was no mistake; the kid never made a mistake with words.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Dad'?" Bruce questioned, getting straight to the point. There was really no way around it.

"You're my dad, so I call you Dad. You helped make me, and you raised me, so you're my father," Dick told him in a 'duh' voice thinking Bruce had gone crazy.

"Dad?" Bruce whispered so low they almost did not catch it. _Almost._

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
